fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! DE - Episode 152
Brothers in Elements II Summary The Duel Continues The duel between Emil and an infected Axl continues. Axl has 2100 LP and three cards in his hand. He controls "Jurrac Velphito" in Attack Position. Emil has 2250 LP, two cards in his hand, and two set Spell/Traps. Emil's turn continues and he has "Velphito" wage a direct attack on an exposed Emil. However, Flamevell's envoy quickly activates Continuous Trap: "Firewall". A cylinder of flames emerges before Emil as a wall, separating "Velphito" from him. Emil explains his card's effect, and he banishes "Flamvell Commando" from his Graveyard to negate "Velphito's" direct attack. "Commando's" spirit emerges and defends Emil from the FIRE Dinosaur. Axl ends his turn. The Jurrac's Rage The Jurrac continue to control Axl and they begin a flashback that detail what happened to them during the Invasion of Worms before the Duel Terminal World was destroyed. The Jurrac explains that they overpowered, outmaneuvered, outstrategized, and each of their kind was infected by one by one before turning on their own kind. The Jurrac says that they called to the Flamvell to defend them, but they never came. Therefore, when Avalon arrived at Duel Academy, they knew immediately that the man was infected by the Light of Destruction. They knew Avalon wished to control them, and they subtly controlled Axl to throw his match against Lafayette. This new revelation shocks Cameron and his friends, but not Emil. Emil draws explains that to keep "Firewall" on the field, he must pay 500 LP. He wishes to keep the wall of fire, so the flames burn away some of his LP. Emil then banishes "Flamvell Dragonov" from his Graveyard, using its spirit to duel the summoning of "Spirit of Flames" in Attack Position. He then Normal Summons "Flamvell Archbishop". With a chant, Emil sends his two monsters to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Flamvell Urquizas" in Attack Position. Emil sets one card and ends his turn. The sight of the Flamvell's true leader infuriates the Jurrac. The spirit of "Urquizas" speaks and confesses that he did nothing for the Jurrac during the Invasion of Worms, and he apologizes. Axl bursts into laughter at this apology, saying they are far too late. Emil says that he understands why the Jurrac would choose to be a part of the Society of Light. The Jurrac demands to know what he could possible understand. Axl draws and orders "Velphito" to attack "Urquizas". Shy and Jessica see the move as very reckless. Emil promptly activates his facedown: "Half Counter" to have "Urquizas" gain ATK equal to half of "Velphito’s" original ATK which was 2000. "Urquizas" gains 1000 ATK, giving it just enough power to overwhelm and destroy "Velphito". Instead of objectively destroying the dinosaur. "Urquizas" hug "Velphito" and ignites its body with the intense flames of its ATK bonus. "Velphito" burns away painlessly in a sparkles as Axl takes only 100 damage. Emil then explains the primary effect of "Urquizas". It gains 200 ATK each time it inflicts Battle Damage. "Urquizas" fiery fists burn with a little more intensity. Axl controls his rage. He Normal Summons "Jurrac Velo" and he ends his turn. During the End Phase, the effects of "Half Counter" end, and "Urquizas's" ATK recedes to 2300. The FIRE Protector To keep "Firewall" on the field, Emil continues to pay 500 LP. Emil says the Jurrac chose to join the Society because Avalon needed them and they believe Avlon would not harm them. The Jurrac know what it's like to be alone and not be unified with anything. Therefore, they joined the Society for stability and protection to be never overrun and decimated like they were once before. Emil promises he understands, so he is not angry that the Jurrac joined Avalon. Emil says he is ifferent them the decades of previous envoys. He's going to reach out and be the ally the Jurrac need. The Jurrac refuse to believe, but Emil insists he has proof. Emil explains that after the war, the Flamvell regretted their actions toward the Jurrac. In their regret under their own folly and the ashes of the fallen, they formed a new spirit that would be a symbol of the Flamvell and all those who exist under them. Axl scoffs, wanting to see this new creature, and Emil promises him just that. Emil Normal Summons "Flamvell Baby" whom Axl reveals is a Tuner monster. With a chant, Emil sends "Baby" and "Urquizas" to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Ancient Flamvell Deity" in Attack Position. Emil introduces the new monster and the new embodiment of the Flamevell. Cameron and his friends marvel at the magnificent flame spirit. Axl briefly marvels as well, but soon says that its power is nothing compared to Avalon's. Emil begs to differ, knowing very vell of Avalon's Fabled Duel Spirits. Emil says "Ancient Flame Deity" has the power to help stop the Fabled. He reveals his monster's effect to banish cards from Axl’s Graveyard equal to the number of cards in Axl’s hand, which are three. Emil banishes "Jurrac Aeolo", "Jurrac Velphito", and "Jurrac Protops" from Axl’s Graveyard and has "Ancient Flame Deity" gain 600 ATK, granting it 3100 ATK. Emil urges "Ancient Flame Deity" to use his awesome might and destroy "Jurrac Velo". The Jurrac burst into laughter through their host. "You banish us to power yourself and call it protection," they angrily scream. Cole says they have a point. Axl shouts the Flamvell have not changed. They believe their counterparts still do not care and are ready to discard them for power. Emil shouts he banished the monsters because Axl doesn't need them. Emil says they don't need to keep fighting because he and the Flamvell will fight the battles they should have from the start. The Jurrac refuse to believe. Axl activates "Velo’s" effect to Special Summon "Jurrac Monoloph" from his Deck in Attack Position, which he can do once "Velo" has been destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard. Axl Normal Summons "Jurrac Iguanon" and Special Summons "Jurrac Aliwa" from his hand in Attack Position as he controls at least two other "Jurrac" monsters. Axl tells Emil he will not let the Flamvell betray and leave them to suffer again, so they will do what they did thousands of years ago. The envoys ask what that means. Emil tries to call off Axl to no avail. Axl sends his three monsters to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Jurrac Meteor" in Attack Position. An Eternal Grudge Cole, Shy, and Kyle immediately recognize the monster, but Cameron does not. The trio mumble that they have had dreams about the creature. Kyle, however, cannot specifically deduce the context. Cole can. He explains that before the world was frozen over in ice by the Ice Barrier, a massive meteor came down at the conclusion of the war and destroyed everything. Axl finishes the story for them. The Jurrac had suffered the most under the Invasion of Worms. They were desperate. They were dwindling. They were hurting, in pain, and alone. They'd no idea that the Elemental Allied Forced had won, but because of what they'd suffered. They decided to destroy it all, to destroy everything. The Jurrac transformed. They came together and molded their bodies and enveloped in the power of their home, Jurassic World. They became a meteor and vowed to destroy everything, so Axl asks them what they think "Jurrac Meteor's" effect is. Axl explains that his monster's effect will destroy all cards on the field, and after all of the destruction, they will bring back a fallen ally to attack directly and defeat Emil. "Jurrac Meteor" glows and begins to erupt, but the eruption stops. Emil reveals his facedown card: "Doom Gazer". If a card effect would destroy multiple and on the field, "Doom Gazer" will negate that card's effect and banish it. In addition, for all cards that would have been destroyed by the original effect, Axl takes 300 damage. Emil presents his three cards on the field and "Jurrac Meteor" itself that would have been destroyed, so Axl takes 1200 damage. Axl taps into the power of Flamvell as he uses "Doom Gazer." The violet aura surges Axl in a violet flame, reducing his LP to 0 as "Jurrac Meteor" fades. Emil win the duel. Aftermath The holograms all fade, and the Jurrac maintain their control over Axl. Emil presents to them "Ancient Flamvell Deity" once more. The monster was awakened by the dropping of the Jurrac Meteor. In addition, a new set of monsters were awakened too. Emil present to them "Neo Flamvell Origin." Emil says his monsters now bear the power of the Jurrac. Emil promises never to abandon them again. Axl clutches his chest. A white aura surrounds him and it fades away completely, ridding him of the Light of Destruction. The Jurrac tell Emil he best live up to that promise. The Jurrac relieve Axl of their control over him and he collapses. Cole says he's all for freeing people of the Light of Destruction, but he hopes future encounters aren't so dramatic. Cameron, in his cold aloof, agrees. More importantly, they've learned something about freeing others from the Light of Destruction: embodying their status as envoys of the Duel Terminal World. Shy understands, saying that "they" defeated the Worms and the Light of Destruction once before, so they must tap into that power and do it again no matter the new form it has taken. Axl soon awakens and notices that he lost his duel, and must forfeit his Genex Medallion. Emil accepts the medallion, but doesn't care about it. He helps Axl to his feet, and the student is confused as to why he felt so angry before. However, he feels alleviated from so much pressure and pain. He again asks Emil who he is. Before Emil can answer, the first bell of the day rings, signalling students to begin shuffling in for breakfast and then classes. Emil tells Axl he'll write him a note to skip his morning classes. They have a lot to discuss. Meanwhile, Avalon is shown meditating. He has since entered the Spirit World and is discussing the spreading influence of the Light of Destruction with his Fabled Duel Spirits, some playful in their mischief under the dominating deities. Avalon says that soon, the professional duelists will arrive, and he will have far greater means to spread the Light of Destruction to control the Duel Terminal World for the deities. The duel spirits are pleased. As they speak, behind Avalon are a series of chained spirits or others imprisoned in tablets. However, to Avalon's alarm, the imprisoned spirits of the Jurrac fade away from the stone tablets. Avalon realizes they have been freed from his influence. Featured Duel: Axl vs. Emil Jordan *''Duel continued from previous episode'' Axl has 2100 LP and three cards in his hand. He controls "Jurrac Velphito" (2000/1400) in Attack Position. Emil has 2250 LP and two cards in his hand. He controls two set Spell/Traps. Turn 5: Axl "Velphito" attacks directly; Emil activates Continuous Trap: "Firewall", which he uses to banish "Flamvell Commando" from his Graveyard to negate the attack. Turn 6: Emil To keep "Firewall" on the field, Emil pays 500 Life Points (Emil 2250 > 1750). He banishes "Flamvell Dragonov" from his Graveyard to Special Summon "Spirit of Flames" in Attack Position (1700/1000). He Normal Summons "Flamvell Archbishop" (0/200). He sends his two monsters to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Flamvell Urquizas" in Attack Position (2100/200). He sets one card. Turn 7: Axl "Velphito" attacks "Urquizas"; Emil activates "Half Counter" to have "Urquizas" gain ATK equal to half of "Velphito’s" original ATK which was 2000 ("Urquizas:" 2100 > 3100). "Urquizas" overpowers and destroys "Velphito" (Axl 2100 > 2000). "Urquizas" then gains 200 ATK having inflicted Battle Damage this turn ("Urquizas:" 3100 > 3300). Axl Normal Summons "Jurrac Velo" (1700/800). During the End Phase, the effects of "Half Counter" end ("Urquizas:" 3300 > 2300). Turn 8: Emil To keep "Firewall" on the field, Emil pays 500 Life Points (Emil 1750 > 1250). Emil Normal Summons "Flamvell Baby" (800/200). He sends "Baby" and "Urquizas" to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Ancient Flamvell Deity" in Attack Position (2500/200). "Ancient Flame Deity" banishes cards from Axl’s Graveyard equal to the number of cards in Axl’s hand, which are three. Emil banishes "Jurrac Aeolo", "Jurrac Velphito", and "Jurrac Protops" from Axl’s Graveyard and has "Ancient Flame Deity" gain 600 ATK, 200 ATK for each, (2500/200 > 3100/200). "Ancient Flame Deity" attacks and destroys "Jurrac Velo" (Axl 2000 > 600). Axl activates "Velo’s" effect to Special Summon "Jurrac Monoloph" from his Deck in Attack Position (1500/1200). Turn 9: Axl Axl Normal Summons "Jurrac Iguanon" (1700/700) and Special Summons "Jurrac Aliwa" from his hand in Attack Position as he controls at least two other "Jurrac" monsters (800/1500). Axl sends his three monsters to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Jurrac Meteor" in Attack Position (2800/2000), whose effect destroys all cards on the field. Emil activates "Doom Gazer" which inflicts 300 damage to Axl for each card that would be destroyed by "Jurrac Meteor's" effect (Axl 600 > 0). Emil wins Featured Cards Navigation